Welcome to Earth
by claraowl
Summary: Mira, the secretary of the Walker corporation, has her peaceful day interrupted by a phone call from a rather panicked woman. Why does Misaki so desperately need to talk to Takumi? Find out in this oneshot!


**Claraowl: Yes, I should be working on chapter 3 of ADwtHIaPitP. Yes, I should be working on my HP-Pokemon fic. Yes, I fangirled when I read chapter 84. No, I do not own kwms. **

**Please enjoy. :D**

Mira, the personal secretary of one of the largest companies in Japan, was having a rather peaceful day. Things had been running smoothly since she had walked in the door this morning, despite the rather important meeting occurring in the next room over. In fact, with the way her day was progressing, she wouldn't be surprised if the meeting resulted in a splendid deal for the company. Humming cheerily to herself, she filed some papers away and calmly reached to pick up the ringing telephone.

"Walker Corporations, how may I direct your call?"

"I need to speak to Takumi, now," gasped a voice from the other end of the line.

"Excuse me?" Mira asked, taken aback. "Would you repeat that, please?"

"I need to speak to Takumi!" the voice insisted, growing more panicked with each passing word.

"Are you asking to speak to the head of the corporation?" Mira inquired, somewhat confused. After all, it wasn't every day that a woman called and demanded to speak to her boss – or, at least, the women didn't refer to him by his first name.

"Yes!" the woman half-shouted, her panic sounding more and more like pain.

"He's busy right now; may I take a message?" the secretary inquired, as calmly as possible after such an upheaval had occurred during an otherwise peaceful day.

"No, you may not take a message! You're going to go get him right now!" the woman was panting, her panic starting up again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that; he's in a very important meeting, and said he wasn't to be disturbed," Mira explained, wondering what on earth was wrong with this woman.

"He will want to be disturbed!" came the irate reply, at full volume this time. "Tell him it's Misaki!"

"I'm sorry, but –" Mira began, before she was cut off.

"Or tell him it's Misa-chan! Or kaichou! Tell him it's Ayuzawa, for all I care! Just tell him that I need to speak to him, now!"

"Ma'am, I cannot -" Mira interjected helplessly.

"I don't care! Just tell him to get out here – oh, no," she gasped suddenly. Her words were replaced by a yell of pain.

"Ma'am?" Mira asked, alarmed.

"Tell him to get out of his meeting!" the woman demanded, once her yells had subsided.

"May I ask who is calling?" Mira gulped, trying to return to protocol.

"Tell that space alien that his wife is in labor, and to get his butt home, now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Mira gasped, dropping the phone and jumping to her feet as she finally grasped the situation. Moments later, she slipped into the meeting room; the representative of another large company was in the middle of what appeared to be a long, boring speech. Mira hurried over to her boss and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mira, I'm busy," Takumi informed her shortly. "I asked not to be disturbed."

"Sir, you will want to be disturbed. Your wife just called; she's in labor," Mira whispered hurriedly.

Takumi stood up abruptly, startling everyone at the rather long table and surprising the droning representative into silence. "I need to go," he said abruptly, grabbed his coat from the back of his chair, and began walking towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded a senior representative of an oil company. "We're in the middle of a meeting!"

Takumi wheeled around. "My wife is in labor."

"So?" barked another businessman harshly. "Women have been having babies for centuries without their husbands anywhere near them! Why break such a fine tradition?"

"Because I, unlike those men, love my wife and will be with her when she delivers our child. Because I, unlike those men, care more about my family than my job. Good day," Takumi growled, and then left.

Mira settled herself in Takumi's vacated seat and picked up his pen. "He left instructions for me to take the necessary actions should he ever have to leave during a meeting. Please resume at your leisure."

After much glaring and a bit of muttering, the businesspeople did so.

Meanwhile, Takumi was tearing down the steps and out of the door, fumbling with his cellular phone as he did so. "Misaki, are you alright?" he gasped, jumping into the back of the nearest taxi and giving directions.

"I'm in labor, you idiot! Of course I'm not alright!" Misaki gasped into the phone, having just finished a contraction.

"Hang in there, Misa, I'm on my way," Takumi told her, fighting against his own panic and cursing himself for going into work at all when it was so close to her due date.

"My water broke a little before I called your secretary," she panted. "The contractions are getting closer together. Hurry."

"I'm here," Takumi said hurriedly, jumping out of the cab and rushing into the house. He closed his phone and dashed over to Misaki. "I'm here," he whispered, taking her hand.

Misaki allowed a brief spot of relief to show on her face before the next contraction began, resulting in more yells of pain for Misaki and squished fingers for Takumi. As soon as it ended, Takumi snatched up the prepared suitcase and helped Misaki into a coat and out of the door.

The cab driver was slightly shocked, to say the least; it was not, after all, every day that a leader of a major company jumped into his cab at eleven o'clock in the morning. It was even less frequent for the aforementioned leader to instruct the cab driver to take him home and wait outside the front door – and almost never did the man then emerge with a woman who was very obviously in labor. Needless to say, he was gaping rather splendidly at the sight and required a sharp yell to bring him back to his senses.

"Hospital, now!" Takumi ordered, after both he and Misaki had buckled up. "Hurry!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" the cab driver yelped, turning back to the wheel. They were soon speeding towards the hospital, going slightly over the speed limit in their panic. Within minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Takumi quickly paid the cab driver and helped Misaki out of the cab. Together, they hurried up the steps and into the labor unit.

The next hour went by in a blur; Misaki was admitted, moved from room to room, and then finally settled in the birthing room. When asked if he would like to wait out in the lounge with the other fathers-to-be, Takumi steadfastly refused. "My place is with Misaki."

The female nurses and doctors, of course, all nearly swooned when he said that – and would have, had the head doctor not announced that it was time. Takumi was instantly by Misaki's side, and she was reaching for his hand; in the confusion of pain, sweat, and pushing that followed, he was the only solid thing in her mind.

Takumi was, of course, as terrified as any other father-to-be is. He was well aware of the fact that there was nothing he could do at this point to affect the outcome of this event; he could only stand next to Misaki for moral support. He whispered encouragements to her, closed his eyes, and prayed for the health of his wife and child.

Misaki gave one final, large push; the baby was out. A wail filled the air as new lungs were tested out for the first time. After being taken away to be cleaned, weighed, and measured, and then brought back, the child was handed, yowling, to her mother. Takumi gaped openly at the tiny life in Misaki's arms, wondering at how the two of them could have produced something so perfect, so small. He was not too busy gaping, however, to hear Misaki's first words to their child.

"Hello, little alien. Welcome to planet earth."

Their baby gave a small hiccup and stopped crying, soothed by the sound of her mother's voice. Misaki held her tenderly and looked up at Takumi.

"You did it," Takumi said wonderingly. "Our… our child…"

"Do you want to hold her?" Misaki asked, a look of exhausted contentment spreading across her features.

Takumi nodded and carefully took his daughter. "We have been awaiting your arrival from the mother ship. We shall take care of you until you're old enough to do it yourself, and beyond then, even. Welcome…" He glanced up at Misaki.

"We decided on Kaede, didn't we?" she whispered, smiling. "After where she was conceived?"

"Welcome, Kaede. Welcome to earth," Takumi grinned. He sat down gently on the edge of the bed and handed Kaede carefully back to Misaki. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Kaede's forehead before raising his head and kissing Misaki.

"Welcome to earth," Misaki agreed, cooing softly at the tiny life in her arms. "Buckle up, Kaede – it's going to be a wild ride."

"There's nothing that the three of us together can't handle," Takumi grinned, putting an arm around Misaki and helping her sit up. "Nothing at all."

Misaki gave a small laugh, and Kaede wiggled slightly in agreement – it was going to be a wild ride, but nothing that a demon, and alien, and a crossbreed couldn't handle.

_Look out, earth,_ thought Kaede, _here we come._

**Claraowl: Well, I hope that you found it palatable. Kindly drop a review in that lovely little review box to let me know your thoughts. **

**For those who are curious, the name "Kaede" means "maple leaf."**


End file.
